My Little Secret
by Mynce
Summary: Summary: Kankuro can’t keep his hands off her even when he‘s injured. KankuroXOFC. Disclaim: I do NOT own Naruto. I'm really dissapointed with this oneshot....


My Little Secret

Summary: Kankuro can't keep his hands off her even when he's injured. KankuroXOFC. Disclaim: I do NOT own Naruto.

Note: Kankuro's 17 in this one-shot, I'm against underage sex so…. I believe that once your sixteen that it's on longer illegal. Can someone confirm that?

Sara tsked angrily as she brutally tightened the gauze she had wrapped around his arm. Kankuro winced and shot her a side look, which she stubbornly didn't meet. His puppet Karasu, which had been summoned from a scroll, just recently, sat battered against the bed frame. She had caught Kankuro giving it sympathetic looks continuously, in which she had snapped, "It's not even alive!"

He then shot her a nasty glare but didn't say anything. They were both angry at each other and neither of them were willing to apologise. Hell the only reason she was still treating him was because Kazekage had asked her himself. She was after all one of the more advanced Medic-nin's of the village.

Sara often had a fleeting suspicion that Sabaku no Gaara knew more about Kankuro and her relationship then they had let on. They had mutually agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone how far their relationship actually went. At the moment however, Sara would more then likely kill him then kiss him. He was too reckless; his ego was going to get him killed.

"Jeez woman you're going to cut of my circulation!" he snapped bitterly at her. Sara hissed in annoyance and started to push charka into the wound on his stomach. Kankuro growled in return and clenched his fist,

"No one said it wouldn't hurt you big… pussy cat!" Sara said knowing how much the cat remarks pissed him off.

"Shut up you bitch!" he gritted out.

That was it! Sara stood so abruptly that it knocked Kankuro over. "Heal your own wounds asshole!" she cried as she turned to the door. Kankuro moved so fast he was a blur as he slammed his hand against the door, slamming it on her.

"What the hell!" he asked. Sara couldn't help as a tear fell onto her cheek. Kankuro watched with surprise as the droplet of water slowly fell off her cheek and splattered onto the floor. Silence.

A silence to quiet for Sara's likes followed, making her wish the floor would swallow her whole. "Sara..." Kankuro started in a questioning tone, "Shut Up!" Sara interrupted, "I don't want to hear it Ok! Your to reckless you going to get yourself killed then your going to leave me!"

That eerie silence followed once again. Sara however was determined not to be embarrassed. It was so quiet she could hear the slight hitch in his breathing from his wounds. She could hear the floors creek as people walked back and forth outside of the medic room. Then, she felt Kankuro's hand on her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm not going to die." he said completely serious.

Sara frowned, "your not invincible you know..."

Kankuro shrugged, "no… I'm just to strong..."

Sara's eyes shot up as she balled her fist then punched him in his injured shoulder. He hissed and dropped to his knees, "what the fuck!" 

"YOU JERK! NOT SO IN-FRIGGEN-VINCIBLE NOW AREYOU? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTH-"

She was stopped however when he pulled her down and cut off her line of thought with a smouldering kiss. Sara was surprised, it wasn't like he hadn't kissed her before but he was injured. She couldn't imagine how much it probably hurt in his current position. He then pulled her away and grinned, "I was joking."

She was to scattered brain to respond as she just lay there in his arms looking like a complete moron. His grin grew even more when he saw the effect he had on her. Then he kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Her hands shot up to his chest as she pushed him away breathing heavily.

"Your…your injured" she was able to get out.

"Pur-lease this little injury? Don't make me laugh girl!"

He then claimed her again. This time she didn't have the will to push him away as he explored her mouth to his liking. All she could do was whimper and cling to him as he devoured her. He had to once again pull away for breath which she took to advantage, "I've never seen you like this..."

He shrugged, "I guess it's the near death experience..."

He knew at once he had said the wrong thing when she turned her face as he went in for another kiss. He sighed and sat back, "Sara…I didn't mean-" she shook her head forcefully, "I heard you K-A-N-K-U-R-O I'm not deaf!"

Aw crap.

"Sara! Listen its not like the near death experience made me horny or something! It just made me realize that I have to treat you better." 

Sara looked at him and sighed, "Fine..." he went in for another kiss which was blocked by her hand, "then tell your family about us!" 

She could hear his groan of frustration, "Sara! I like you as just MY little secret!"

"Then you don't care about me!" she started to stand up but he grabbed her wrist.

"Fuck Sara! Fine you get your way you manipulative bitch!" she grinned, "good!" and pulled his head down to kiss her. His kiss was a little brutal, though she expected that he was pissed off. He had grabbed both her wrists with his hands as he pushed her down onto the floor. She gasped as he started to lick and suck at her neck muttering, "bitch" here and there.

She had raked her nails down his back when he had pulled open her shirt then bra. Cold air hit her already painfully erect nipples and she arched her back. She could hear a satisfied "humph" come from Kankuro as he started to blow more cold air onto her nipples. 

"Kuro-channn" she moaned in appreciation and anticipation. Normally Kankuro would have taken offence to the nickname but for some reason Sara knew just when to say it so that it didn't bother him.

He then quickly brought his tongue over one of her nipples. Sara whimpered pathetically which of course boosted his ego. Deciding to have pity on the gorgeous creature, he took the nipple fully into his mouth. "Kankuro!" she breathed as his mouth worked wonders on her body.

"Mmmm" he replied contently as he took her other nipple into his mouth well working on her pants, then underwear.

"P-please..." she begged.

"Please what?" he purred as he sat on his heels to take off his pants. The black material fell to the ground in a pile around his feet. 

Whatever Sara had planned on saying next got stuck in her throat as she eyed him. Kankuro didn't wear boxers, nor briefs or man panties. He wore nothing.

"Crap…" she mumbled. He was huge and thick this was going to hurt. He grinned and hovered over her. Sara squeezed her eyes in anticipation, however they snapped open when she didn't feel penetration. Instead she felt one of his fingers enter her tight opening. Letting out a gasp, Sara arched to meet him as he slide a second finger to join its mate. 

"Kankuro!" 

He pulled out his fingers and muttered, "protection."

"I'm on birth..." she didn't finish however as he entered her without a seconds hesitation. "Ah!" she hissed as pain shot threw her abdominal. He stayed still as she tried to adjust to him, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position.

"Shit..." he groaned when he felt her flex around him.

"S-sorry" she apologized thinking she had done something wrong. His laugh came out as a croak, "trust me you didn't do anything wrong." he waited a few more minutes until she squeezed her legs in encouragement. He started to move, pulling out until only his tip stayed, making her wrap her legs around him trying to pull him back down.

"Just a sec…" he groaned and seemed to be fighting with something, then with a grunt he entered her again. Pushing to his hilt, filling her completely. He then started a rhythm, pulling out to the very end, and then sinking into her fully.

The room was filled with her moans and his heavy breathing. He captured her lips into a kiss and started to tweak one of her nipples well holding himself up with his other arm. He wasn't going to make it and he would be dammed if he came before her. With a determined grunt he slid out of her making her cry out in alarm.

"Kankuro?" 

He didn't answer as he moved down her body and propped her legs up. Sara's heart almost stopped when she felt his tongue start caressing her womanly parts. She started to swing her head around wildly and had fisted his hair into her hands. He felt her start to quiver and quickly moved back up her body, sinking into her with a sigh.

This was the undoing point for her. Fireworks set off in her head as she screamed Kankuro's name for the whole world to hear. He was a lot more subtle, burying his head into her neck as he grunted her name. 

He pulled out of her and collapsed onto her side, laying his head on her chest, which was rising and falling with each one of her breaths. After a few moments, Sara noticed the hitch in Kankuro's voice. 

"Oh… Kuro-chan are you hurt?"

He growled in annoyance, "yeah right, with that little rump in the sack?" When his head hit the solid and painful ground he knew he had said the wrong thing again. He quickly sat up and saw immediately that she was hurt.

"So I'm just a 'rump in the sack'!" she screeched.

"Damn no I didn't mean that!"

"You think I'm friggen deaf! I heard you!"

"Sara your overreacting!"

"OVERREACTING! I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING I-"

"I love you."

Sara stopped and blinked stupidly, "you…you love me?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah..."

"KURO-CHAN I LOVE YOU TOO!" she had launched herself at him.

"Damn it woman you know I hate that name!"

Sara however didn't hear him as her mouth was firmly planted on his. 

THE END----and I love happy endings!


End file.
